


Key To My Heart

by ElleRen31



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anastasia (1997) References, Anastasia - but with Star Wars, Anastasia is Rey, Didn't really care for them anyways, Dimitri is Ben, Don't worry they wont be around for long, F/M, Inspired by Anastasia (1997), It happens right away, Major character death - Freeform, Mentions of other Star Wars characters, Mentions of other Star Wars planets, Naboo is France, Oh yeah BB8 is there too, Original Character(s), Rasputin is Snoke, Reylo - Freeform, Russia is Mandalore, Sassy Tags, Sorry Not Sorry, Star Wars Fanfiction, Vlad is Chewie, reylo au, reylo fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElleRen31/pseuds/ElleRen31
Summary: In the year 1916, the country of Mandalore is ruled by the Kenobi family. The evil Snoke vows to destroy the royal family and the young Grand Duchess disappears when their palace is invaded. Years later, the dowager Empress Satine offers a reward for her granddaughters return. Two scheming men, planning to pawn off a phony Duchess, hold auditions and choose an orphan girl with a striking resemblance to the missing princess. They bring her to Naboo for the reward, not knowing she's the real long lost Duchess.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Star Wars Day everyone! Welcome to 'Key To My Heart'! I've heard from some fellow Reylos that they'd love an Anastasia AU, so here it is!
> 
> Of course - names and places from the 1997 animated film have been changed to accommodate the Star Wars aspect. And since this is fan fiction, I had to add some original characters and switch up some of the Canon facts in order to bring this story to life. That being said, I'd love to hear any feedback and comments if you have them. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> *additional tags to be added later*

*@*

There was a time, not very long ago, in a land far, far away, when royal families lived in enchanted worlds full of elegant palaces and grand parties. The year was 1916, and the country of Mandalore was ruled by the Tsar Christian Kenobi. 

Christian was the only son of the late Tsar Obadiah Kenobi and his wife, the dowager Empress Satine. The fact that Christian would one day become Tsar made finding a suitable wife for him a challenging experience. However, the summer before Obadiah’s passing, Christian had happened upon Nicolette, the eldest daughter of Corulag’s Baron Danthe. Smitten at first sight, Christian sought out his parents blessing only six weeks after meeting Nicolette. But Corulag’s involvement with the Royal Empire did not sit with well with the Tsar and his wife - as Mandalore was part of the Royal Republic.

Unfortunately, the tragic assassination of Obadiah led to swift decisions and coronations - thus Christian was allowed to wed Nicolette. Christian did not see his marriage as a problem like others such as his parents did. In addition to his love for Nicolette, he saw his marriage as a great opportunity to unite the two sides, hoping their union would convey a sign of peace between the rivaling countries. And for a time, it did. 

Their marriage produced one heir. Of course sons were what every royal family wished for. There was no guarantee that any family would have a boy, but Christian retained in his belief that his wife was expecting a son. He even had a name picked out for the future Tsar. And when Nicolette produced a daughter, he remained unmoved - still choosing to bless her with his decided on name. Nicolette on the other hand, insisted on adding a feminine name to accompany the masculine first name - officially naming their only child Rembrandt Evangeline Kenobi, Grand Duchess of Mandalore. She was affectionately called Remy by those close to her.

On this particular evening, the Kenobi family was celebrating the anniversary of their families rule. Royalty from far and wide had traveled to the Kalevala Palace in Mandalore to join in on the festivities. Out of the many palaces owned by the Kenobis, Kalevala was by far their favorite. Located just south of the Capital, the palace was surrounded by wrought iron fences that were covered in gilded details. Massive columns lined the front entrance, complimenting the blue and white façade that faced the front gates. Inside, couples in fine gowns waltzed in a grand hall to music played by an orchestra. At the center of it all was the Tsar himself. Dressed in a crisp white uniform, all eyes were on him as he danced with little Rembrandt. Christian smiled as he turned in time to the music, while Rembrandt skipped wildly around her father instead. He scooped her up in his arms, causing her to shriek and giggle.

“Higher Papa! Higher!” She laughed as her father lifted her up into the air as he spun again.

“Look Remy, your Grandmother has arrived!” Christian said to his daughter as he placed her back down on the marbled floors. Remy quickly curtseyed to her father before she dashed off towards the velvet covered stairs and her beloved grandparent.

“Oma! Oma!” Remy chanted as she took the steps a very un-ladylike two at a time. She nearly tripped on the hem of her turquoise and gold dress in her haste to reach the dowager Empress as she sat on an ornate throne.

“My angel!” Satine declared, holding her arms open wide for Remy to run into. Remy buried her face in her grandmothers shoulder as she hugged her tightly, taking in the peppermint scent of the lotion she always wore. Satine placed both her hands on Remy’s shoulders, pushing her back slightly. A hand reached up and smoothed at the flyaway pieces of Remy’s chocolate colored hair. Remy beamed at her grandmother, bouncing slightly on her feet.

“I’ve missed you Oma.”

“And I’ve missed you.” Satine said, cupping Remy’s chin with her hand. “You look lovely my dear. Did you pick your dress out yourself?”

“Mama did.” Remy said. She nodded in the direction of her mother, who was deep in conversation with several fashionably dressed ladies. “And look what else!” Remy said, holding out her wrist for Satine to examine. She wore a delicate gold bracelet from which golden charms of her initials dangled. “The bracelet you got me!”

“Your birthday present, of course! How sweet of you my angel.” Satine praised her granddaughter. She smiled, a glint in her eyes. “I brought you a little something.” She said to Remy in a hushed tone. She reached to her side for a silk bag, from which she produced a rounded gold box. The sides of the box were decorated with pearls and flowers. “I know how terribly you miss me when I travel to Theed, so I wanted to give you something to help remember me by until I return.” She held the box out for Remy.

“What is it Oma?” Remy asked, eyebrows puckering curiously as she took the object from Satine. “A jewelry box?”

“Even better.” Satine whispered. Reaching in the silk bag once more, Satine took out a long necklace with a flower on the chain. The flower fit right into the back of the box like a key, and Satine began to wind the box. Slowly, the box lid rose as a familiar song began to play.

“It plays my lullaby!” Remy gasped, clutching the box tightly within her palms.

“You can play it at night while I’m away to help you sleep better.” Satine then placed the necklace over Remy’s head. “And look.” she said to Remy, turning the flower around to where there was an inscription. “It says ‘Together In Theed’.” Satine read for Remy. 

“Together In Theed? Really?” Satine nodded and Remy wrapped her arms around her grandmother once more. “Thank you Oma! Thank you!”

As they parted, Remy saw her parents approaching them as they ascended the stairs. Nicolette had an arm looped within her husbands, her free hand lifting the hem of her skirt just so. Satine rose from her chair and gently bowed her head to her son.

“Mother.” Christian said, moving in to lightly kiss Satine on both of her cheeks. “You look well.”

“As do you.” Satine replied with a sigh. “You look more like your father every time I see you.” She wistfully recalled. Christian sadly smiled over the comparison.

“Father still lives on.” Christian said to his mother. “Though Remy resembles her mother, she has every bit of Fathers spirit.”

Remy smiled proudly up at her father, reaching to clutch at his hand. A throat cleared behind them and they turned to see one of the servants bowing deeply to them.

“Your highnesses.” The servant spoke as he straightened. “May I present to you; Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan.”

A woman with dark hair wearing a red dress topped with an ivory cape stepped forward from behind the servant, curtseying to the royal family. “Your highness. I am honored to be here celebrating the anniversary of your family rule.”

The Tsar bowed to the Princess. “The pleasure is all mine. The Kenobi’s have been allied with your family since the very beginning. We could not celebrate tonight appropriately without you.”

The Princess smiled at the Tsar before turning and gesturing behind her where two men and an ebony haired boy stood waiting. “You remember my brother, Luke Skywalker?” Leia introduced. The shorter of the two men, a fair haired gentleman with bright blue eyes and a beard, stepped forward and bowed. “My husband, the Lord Han Solo.” The taller man bowed next, his arms stiff at his sides. “And my son, Lord Benjamin Organa Solo.” The boy bowed in a manner that was obviously begrudgingly rehearsed.

“Good to see you all again.” Christian said to the men, bowing his head at all of them. He smiled at the young Lord. “My, what a tall lad.” Christian cheerfully commented. “How old are you now, my boy? Thirteen?”

“Eleven, your highness.” The boy spoke politely.

“Only Eleven? Well! You’ll outgrow your parents soon enough, I’m sure. I am told that my dear Rembrandt is tall for her age as well. Six years old and already at half her mothers height!”

Remy peeked out at Benjamin from behind her father’s legs, hazel eyes wide like a doe. She batted her dark lashes at the boy. Benjamin grimaced. Girls were gross. Especially ones younger than him.

“What a fine young man you have raised.” Christian praised. Princess Leia and Lord Solo shared a look together that may have suggested otherwise. “Thank you, your highness.” Princess Leia said, curtseying once more. Benjamin smirked at his parents. A throat was cleared again.

“More guests for you to greet, your highness.” The servant said, motioning to the line of families that had gathered along the stairs as they waited to speak to the Tsar.

“Enjoy the festivities.” Christian said as he bid the family farewell. Benjamin glanced in Remy’s direction once more and she promptly stuck her tongue out at him. Unable to retaliate in the presence of the royal family, he merely glowered back as his mother led him away.

As her parents received a multitude of well wishers, Remy whisked away her grandmother to the floor of the ballroom so she could dance some more. Satine laughed and clapped her hands as Remy twirled in time to the music. Her skirts billowed around her and her tiara was becoming increasingly askew with every spin. There was a shout from afar and Remy halted in her spinning, swaying slightly from dizziness. She saw a man fallen on the velvet steps in front of her parents, having been shoved forcefully aside by an angry bald man in a golden robe flanked by several guards in blood red armor.

“Snoke!” Remy heard her father shout angrily as he descended the steps towards the man. “How dare you step foot in this palace!” The bald man scowled at the Tsar as he approached.

“Your highness…” Snoke hissed lowly. “I have merely come to congratulate your family on the anniversary of their rule.”

“Bah!” Spat the Tsar. “Your brother killed my father! You have no reason to be here! You are a traitor! Get out!”

The red guards inched closer to Snoke with their hands at their waists, ready to draw swords. The palace guards marched in from the side doors, their armor of blue and silver clanking as they moved in to protect the Tsar. Snoke began to evilly laugh, unphased by the spears being pointed in his direction.

“You think you can just turn me away?” Snoke sneered. “I control the armies of the Royal Empire now! And it is high time your family pays for all their lies and treason!”

“My family has done no such thing!” Christian declared. Snokes laughter became maniacal. 

“Your family was involved in the destruction of the Capital in Coruscant! Thousands of innocent people - men, women, children - killed! And the blood is on your hands!”

“That was your brother, Palpatine!” Christian shouted back. “He has fed you lies! He has turned you against your country! He was the one that called for the attack on Coruscant!”

“It is not I who lies to his people! You promised to bring balance amongst the Royals - and yet there is still war! Bloodshed! All beyond the walls of your precious palace! Hundreds continue to perish under your rule, and you do nothing to stop it. Instead, here you are - celebrating! .” Snoke briefly turned to address the hushed crowd that was watching the scene unfold.

“I will not rest until I see the end of the Kenobi family!” He shouted to the crowd.

He spun back towards the Tsar as he pulled a dagger from beneath his robes, plunging it into the Tsars chest. Nicolette cried out, reaching towards her husband before falling forward herself, having been struck in the back from one of the red guards. Empire soldiers in their white armor ambushed their way into the ballroom and began attacking the palace guards. The crowd panicked as they rushed to escape, some of the guests not being so lucky in their attempt. Remy screamed, her grandmothers hand quickly moving to cover her mouth to silence her. 

“This way your highness!” Said a voice from her left as she felt a tug on her arm. Remy looked up to see the bearded man she had seen earlier, Luke Skywalker. He escorted Remy and her grandmother away from the chaos and towards the kitchens, a protective arm draped around the dowager Empress’ shoulders. In her haste, the golden music box tumbled from the pocket of Remy’s dress onto the floor.

“My music box!” Remy cried, reaching out towards the object behind her.

“Leave it child!” Luke told her as he ushered them through the door to the kitchen. Satine gasped at the sight of the bodies of the kitchen staff lying coated in blood on the once pristine white floors. She scrambled to cover Remy’s eyes, but she had already seen. 

“Quick!” Luke said, steering them past the bodies and towards a side door. “Out through the servant quarters!” He said, opening the door for them and waving them inside a cramped hallway.

“Thank you.” Satine whispered to Luke, briefly clutching at his hands.

“You must run! I will hold them off as long as I can. Now go!”

Satine grabbed onto Remy’s hand and dragged her down the hallway.

“You there! Where did they go?” Remy heard a muffled shout come from behind them.

“Quick Remy! We must hurry!” Satine cried out. As they ran past the windows, Satine could see that the fighting had extended to the front lawn, where several carriages had been lit on fire and horses were running loose.

“Hurry my angel, through this door!” Satine skidded to a halt, fingers grasping at the handle of a door. The door would not budge. A cry echoed down the hallway. “They went this way!”

Satine pushed hard on the door as she turned the handle, the door falling open slightly as it hit an obstacle. Rubble had partially blocked the door, coming from the stone statue of Obadiah that had been torn down amidst the attack.

“This way!” Satine said, pushing Remy through the door first. She squeezed herself out afterwards, racing to catch up with her granddaughter. Remy screamed again as Satine grabbed her hand. “It’s just me. I’ve got you!” Satine promised, clutching Remy’s hand tightly as they ran.

“There they are!” Remy turned and looked behind her as she ran, glimpsing Snokes gold robes in the firelight as he stood menacingly next to the destroyed statue of her grandfather. “Get them!” He cried.  
Two of Snokes red guards raced after them, but they were quickly jumped by two palace guards. The guards struggled with their attackers and fell backwards into Snoke, knocking him into the hull of a burning carriage. His robes went up in flames and he cried out, arms flailing wildly as he tried to put out the fire that was quickly engulfing him.

“HURRY!” Satine cried out to Remy.

“Oma! My legs hurt!” Remy cried as they ran through the front entrance, the gate doors bent from the Empire breaking in.

“Not much longer angel. We must escape!”

They raced to the train station. Crowds of people swarmed the platform. “Make way! Please!” Satine cried as she pushed through the people towards the waiting train. Whispers surrounded them as they were quickly recognized as the Royal family.

“Please! Please! We must get on!” Satine shouted to the train guard as he stood watch on the caboose.

“The train is departing!” The guard shouted back in a panic.

“Please! We MUST!” Satine said again. A whistle sounded and the guard hurried and reached out for Satine’s hand. Satine grasped the mans arm as she was pulled aboard, just as the train was moving from the station.

“Remy! My angel!” Satine cried out. Out of breath, little Remy raced alongside the train. Her arm reached out across the platform. Satine clung to the back railing of the train with one hand, reaching for Remy with the other.

“Oma, I can’t!” Remy cried.

“You can, my angel! Take my hand!”

Face twisting in concentration, Remy sprinted with all her might as she stretched her arm towards her grandmother. Their hands barely touched.

“I’ve got you!” Satine cried, grasping onto Remy’s tiny little fingers.

“Don’t let go!” Remy pleaded. Slowly, she could feel her fingers slipping through her grandmothers grasp as the train picked up speed. “Oma!” She cried. Their hands came apart and Remy stumbled off the edge of the platform, her head hitting the metal beam of the train track.

“My angel!” Satine cried as the train sped away, watching helplessly as her granddaughter lay motionless on the tracks in the distance.

*@*

So many lives were destroyed that night. Back at the palace, the scene was a gruesome one. The Empire troops had long departed, leaving only their dead in their wake. Dawn was barely breaking as the palace guards finished their sweep of Kalevala.

“Well? Did you find them?” Princess Leia asked one of the Captains as he approached her. She was bundled in her husbands suit jacket, hair falling messily from her elegant braids as she and her husband stood in front of a carriage. The Captain sadly shook his head at her.

“No your highness. We could not find the dowager Empress, nor the Grand Duchess.”

“And my brother?”

The Captain hesitated, locking eyes with Lord Han first. Leia sighed, her worst fears having come to fruition.

“I’m very sorry your highness.” The Captain apologized. Leia took a deep breath before straightening her shoulders and offering the Captain a polite nod.

“It’s all right Captain. I…. Thank you…. For finding him. Where was he?”

“He was near the kitchens. We found this on the floor next to him.” The Captain held out a golden box to Leia. As Han and Leia examined the object, little Benjamin curiously peeked his head out from the safety of the carriage.

“We think he may have helped them escape.” The Captain continued. “Your brother died a hero.”

Leia sniffed as she stuffed the golden box away in her handbag. “Thank you again Captain.”

The Captain bowed to the Princess. “Our only hope now is that Snoke is truly gone, and that the Empress and Duchess are somewhere safe.”

Leia nodded. “I pray you are correct Captain. Hope is all that we need.”


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is one character in this chapter where the gender has been swapped. It felt right for this story, so I hope that's okay with everybody.

* 15 Years Later *

The Capital city of Sundari was gloomy and bleak. Winter was here, and with it came bitter winds, snowstorms, and freezing conditions for the factory workers.

Since the fall of the Kenobi family, Mandalore had been subject to the Royal Empires rule. Even the dowager Empress, the lone survivor of the Kenobi line, had no control over the Empires influence in her beloved country. Some people believe things are better off with the Kenobis gone, while others feel the opposite. True, the crime rates had skyrocketed in the months following the ambush on Kalevala, but the Empire brushed that statistic off as being coincidental. With the palace abandoned, it should be no surprise that ne’er-do-wells would take to looting the royals belongings. Yet the Empire did nothing to stop the raiding, turning a blind eye instead.

Snoke was considered dead and gone, having never been seen or heard from since that fateful night at the palace. The Grand Duchess on the other hand, had become the center of gossip amongst the people of Mandalore. No one knew what had become of her. No body of resemblance to her was ever found. The dowager Empress refused to speak on the matter, thus fueling the fire for all sorts of ridiculous rumors.  
Some rumors were tame, such as speculation that the Duchess perished in the attack and her body, along with Snokes, had been burned beyond recognition. Others were extreme, claiming the Duchess had been kidnapped by the Empire and was being groomed as an assassin. Despite the trying times of the winter depression, the newspapers continued to sell countless copies with their stories of what may have happened to the Duchess.

Today the talk of the town was about none other than the dowager Empress. She had announced to the public that she was offering a reward of ten million Republic credits to anyone who could bring her beloved granddaughter back to her. The factory workers held their heads closely together as they left their jobs, murmuring about what they would do if they had ten million Republic credits to spend.

“I’d buy myself five, no - six horses!”

“Why not a house?”

“Horses are cheaper.”

“I’d have the finest of furs.”

“Underwear that won’t freeze!”

“Eat stroganoff every night!

“Caviar and dessert too! Can you imagine?”

A tall gentleman with a long beard dressed in a shaggy musk ox coat and a bear skin hat walked cautiously through the crowd of factory workers. He shuffled relatively unnoticed over to a wooden door where he knocked three times. A peep hole slid open.

“Password?”

“Kanjklub.” Grunted the man. The door swung open and he ducked inside. He emerged into a marketplace filled with countless tarp covered stalls. He dodged a fish monger as he searched the area for his companion. He headed up a set of stairs that led further into the bazaar, skirting around a woman selling baguettes.

A sharp whistle came from behind him. “Chewie!” hissed a voice. The man stopped in his tracks, turning around at the sound of his name.

“Ben! There you are!” Chewie grumbled as he ducked behind a column where a young man had been waiting. Ben was tall, though not nearly as tall as Chewie. He wore an off white dress shirt under a black vest and navy pants. He was clean shaven and wore a pageboy style cap, black locks sticking out from underneath the hat.

“I’ve got my part done.” Chewie spoke lowly to Ben. “What about you?”

“Shh! Not here.” Ben said, warily looking around at all the other shoppers. “Follow me.”

Ben set off through the shady part of the market, where several marketers peddled their stolen goods from Kalevala.

“100 credits for this painting! Official Kenobi artwork sold here!”

“Count Colin Kenobi’s pajamas! Two for one special!”

“Fur hats and shawls! Come get your Kenobi furs!” The man held out a ratty piece of silk lined with otter fur to the men as they passed. “It may have belonged to the missing Duchess!”

Chewie and Ben stopped and shared a look, with Ben cracking a smile first. He tossed the peddler a gold coin took the fur from the man. “Thank you for your patronage!” The merchant called as the men continued on their way.

“Ben.” Chewie said when they reached a secluded section of the market. “I’ve got us a theater.”

Ben grinned at this. “Everything is going according to plan! All we need now is the girl to play the part of the lost Duchess. Just think, Chewie! No more forging papers, no more smuggling goods. We’ll have three tickets out of Mandalore. One for you, one for me, and one for Rembrandt Kenobi!”

“You and I will make history! We’ll be legends!” Chewie proudly declared, puffing out his chest.

“Imagine what we could do with those ten million credits!”

“Who else could pull this off besides you and me?” Ben bragged. “We’ll be rich!”

“We’ll be rich!” Chewie echoed.

“We’ll be out!”

“And the people of Sundari will have some more to talk about!”

“It will be the greatest con in history!”

“Now, now. Don’t get too far ahead of yourself Ben. We still need the girl!”

“Pfffft!” Ben exhaled rapidly through his lips. “Oh we’ll find the girl. Trust me.”

*@*

The rabble of children inside a house could be heard all the way at the end of the street. The door loudly creaked open before slamming shut. A portly woman with a kerchief wrapped around her balding head waddled down the porch steps, closely followed by a girl dressed in a brown oversized men’s dress shirt that was cinched around her waist with a belt.

“I’ve got you a job down at the port.” The woman grunted to the girl, sloppily wiping at her bulbous nose with her hand.

“Bye!!! Goodbye!!!” The girl said, waving cheerfully at the children inside the house as they pressed themselves against the windows to see her off.

“You go straight down the road until you get to the fork. Once there, you turn left.”

“Goodbye everyone!”

“Are you listening?” The woman snapped at the girl. The girl stopped in her waving and clasped her hands in front of her, slightly bowing her head in submission.

“I’m listening Mrs. Plutt.”

Mrs. Plutt huffed as she placed her hands on her hips. “You have been a thorn in my side since you came to me.”

“But-”

“Acting all high and mighty, instead of the nameless nobody that you are.” Mrs. Plutt continued as she waddled down the gravel path towards the road. “For the last fifteen years I have fed you. Clothed you. Kept a-”

“- roof over my head.” the girl interrupted as she rolled her eyes behind Mrs. Plutts back. “Mrs. Plutt. I know all this.” The girl whined. Mrs. Plutt turned to glare at the girl.

“How can you remember everything I have taught you, yet you can not remember who you were before you came to the orphanage?”

“I DO know who I am.” The girl insisted. She plucked at a golden bracelet around her wrist. “See? R.E.Y. Rey! My name is Rey.”

“Knowing your name isn’t the same as knowing as who you are.” Mrs. Plutt sneered. Rey frowned as she tucked the bracelet on her wrist back inside the sleeve of her shirt. She reached for a chain around her neck and pulled out a charm to show the woman.

“What about this then?” Rey sassily asked Mrs. Plutt. “ ‘Together in Theed’. It must be where I’m from. It must be where my family is.”

“Your family abandoned you at the train station. You come from nothing. You ARE nothing!” Mrs. Plutt spat. Rey frowned as she placed the necklace back inside her shirt.

“Now, as I was saying, I got you a job at the ports. You’ll be mending fishing nets. It’s about time you put those nimble fingers of yours to some good use, besides picking pockets!”

Rey guiltily looked to the side. “Yes Mrs. Plutt.” She resentfully replied. Mrs. Plutt yanked the gate to the orphanage open, and watched Rey walk out into the street.

“Remember what I said. Go straight, then left at the fork.”

“Yes Mrs. Plutt.”

“And be grateful!” Mrs. Plutt snapped, as she slammed the gate shut after her.

When Rey knew she was far enough down from the orphanage, she openly mocked Mrs. Plutt. She imitated Mrs. Plutt’s waddle and hacking cough. “Be grateful!” Rey mimicked in Mrs. Plutts gruff voice.  
“I am grateful.” Rey said aloud to herself confidently. She turned and looked up the street where the orphanage was now only a roof in the distance. “Grateful to get away!” She yelled in the direction of the home. She turned back to the road, kicking along stones until she reached the fork in the path. Rey gazed up at the weathered wooden sign post. Arrows painted with letters pointed in either direction. The Takodana port was to the left, just like Mrs. Plutt had said. But to the right, that path led straight to the Captial of Sundari.

Rey had never been to Sundari before. Mrs. Plutt tended to keep her on a very short leash, only allowing her to travel on errands to the closer village of D’Qar, back on the other side of the orphanage. Mrs. Plutt said Sundari was nothing but factory workers and military men. The kind of military men that Mrs. Plutt wanted to avoid, lest they come by the orphanage and see the barely acceptable living quarters. But Sundari also had a train station. A train station meant there would be plenty of people around. People with money. People that could be pick-pocketed…..

Mrs. Plutt’s words echoed in her head as she stared up at the post. Rey knew it was wrong to pick-pocket, but she found it easier to endure the cramped orphanage when she did. There was hardly any food on the table back home, and the couple of gold pieces she that could swipe could definitely buy two extra loaves of bread for the table. That’s why she only did it if it was for a good cause. And a ticket to Theed certainly seemed like a good cause, especially if it led her to her family.

She reached into her shirt and took out her necklace, turning the faded gold charm over and twisting it in the sunlight to read the inscription. “Together in Theed.” She murmured aloud to herself. She glanced back up at the sign, clutching the charm of the necklace tightly in her hand. If she went left to the port, she would remain Rey the Nobody forever. But if she went to the right…

Rey sighed as she closed her eyes, pressing her hand holding the necklace to her beating chest. “Whoever gave this to me must have loved me….” She whispered to herself. Tears pricked at her eyes. “Please… Tell me what I should do?” She asked softly, pressing her lips to the charm.

A sudden bark to her right made her jump, startled. She turned slightly, seeing a orange and white dog with a wiry coat standing in the middle of the path to Sundari. The dog barked again and wagged its’ tail before trotting towards her.

“Get!” Rey said, backing away from the animal. “Shoo!”

The dog barked again, this time playfully. He bowed down low to the ground, his rear held high as his tail swished back and forth.

“Didn’t you hear what I said?” Rey rudely asked the dog. “Get!”

The dog sat in front of her, tongue lolling out the side of his mouth as he panted. Rey groaned and rolled her eyes. Sighing, she knelt down to examine the dog to see if he had a collar. The dog licked at her hand as she patted the coarse fur around his neck.

“No collar huh? Where did you come from boy?”

The dog barked in response, placing his muddy paws up on her knees as he tried to lick her face.

“You got a family?”

The dog whined gently.

“No? … Me too.” She straightened. “I must have had a family once. Parents. A home.” She gazed off down the path that led to Sundari. “I know they’re out there. Somewhere… Waiting…” The dog barked again, dancing around her feet.

“Sometimes I dream about them.” She said to the dog. “They’ll welcome me with open arms…” She wrapped her arms around herself in a personal hug. “I’ll feel safe… wanted.” She glanced down at the dog, who was staring up at her with his head cocked to the side.

“Oh, just look at me! I’m talking to a dog.” She said to herself. She placed her hands on her hips. “All right you, go on home now!” She waved her hand at the dog. The dog barked and ran up the road towards Sundari. He stopped halfway and turned to her, as if he was waiting.

“Don’t look at me like! Town is that way!” Rey pointed at the sign. The dog barked twice. Rey grumbled and began to advance on the dog. She made a shooing gesture at the dog as she approached, trying to get him to go down the path to town. The dog began to ran circles around her as he continued to bark.

“Stop! You stop this right now!” Rey scolded. The dog stopped again. They were now several feet away from the sign post, headed towards the Capital.

“Oh I see what this is.” Rey said, eyes narrowing at the dog. “You want me to go to the Capital, don’t you?”

The dog barked happily in reply. The look in Rey’s face immediately changed from annoyance to clarification. “You want me to go to the Capital!” She repeated with a gasp. The dog barked again. Rey nervously looked down the path, biting her bottom lip in deep thought.

“I’m scared though.” She whispered to the dog. “What if…. What I can’t find my family? What if this is a mistake?” The dog tip toed up to her and sat patiently. She looked down at the dog. “I guess I’ll have you to keep me company though. Am I right?”

The dog barked in response and jumped around her feet. Rey sighed, puffing out her chest as she gazed across the winding road that led to Sundari. “One step at a time, I suppose.” She said. “But if you’re coming with me, you need a name first.”

The dog barked in agreement, running circles around her and jumping up on her legs. Rey laughed.

“I think I’ll call you…. Busy Boy. BeeBee for short. What do you say Busy Boy, do you like that?”

BeeBee barked happily as he pranced alongside Rey as they made their way towards Sundari.

*@*

Seated behind a long table cluttered with papers and photographs, Ben hastily scratched out the second to last name from the audition list. The list was so long the paper curled over the edge of the table, brushing against the dusty theater floor. Chewie looked over at Ben hesitantly before slowly shaking his head in disappointment.

“Did you want to see me dance?” asked the girl up on the stage in front of them. “I can look like a Princess when I dance too!”

“Um, that won’t be necessary, okay? Okay. Thank you. Thank you! Next!” Ben quickly replied, perturbed, as he shooed the girl off the stage. The girl stuck her nose up in the air offended, tossing her hair over her shoulder as she stomped down the steps.

Ben grit his teeth as the last audition took to the stage. “Oh boy.” He whispered under his breath.

The blonde woman looked nearly the same age as his mother. She wore her hair in pigtails in an attempt to look younger. Her skirt was too short and her buttons on her blouse were done unevenly, showing off an indecent amount of cleavage. On top of it all, the woman was smoking a cigarette on a long stick. She coughed and hacked as she cleared her throat.

“Grandmama…” The woman croaked in what Ben suspected was supposed to be a sultry purr. “It’s me, your beloved lost Duchess.”

The men stared in disbelief at the sight of the woman in front of them, now shimmying her hips. Chewie let out a painful moan and put his head down on top of the table in defeat.

“Thank you uh…. We’ll be in touch.” Ben said, scratching out the final name as the woman sauntered off the stage.

“This was a disaster!” Chewie claimed to Ben, throwing his hands up in the air before smacking Ben across the back of his head.

“Ouch!” Ben exclaimed, reaching a hand to the back of his head to where Chewie had struck him.

“You told me you could find the girl!” Chewie scolded.

“I did! And I will!” Ben said, smoothing at his hair. “I just need more time.”

“We don’t have time.” Chewie snapped, his chair scraping noisily against the floor as he stood up. “This is it! Our game is old. I spent nearly every last credit I had on renting this theater, and we have no girl to show for it!” Chewie paced in front of the theater, grumbling to himself in frustration.

“She’s out there Chewie. I know it. And from a town like this, we’re sure to find someone willing to go along with the ruse.” Ben reached inside his vest pocket, pulling out a golden box and setting it on the table in front of him. “Besides. One look at this jewelry box, and the dowager Empress will think we’ve brought her the REAL Rembrandt. And before she realizes it, we’ll already be gone. Off spending those ten million credits.”

Chewie paused in his pacing and approached the table, delicately touching the lid of the box with his calloused fingers. “You have until morning.” Chewie grunted to Ben. “We have a train to catch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really looking forward to the next chapter, when Rey and Ben finally meet! <3 Hope you guys are enjoying the story thus far.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to have this chapter out last week, but I ended up re-writing the dialogue twice, and then I was out of town for work. So sorry for the delay. Hope people are enjoying it so far. I know it's just the beginning, but I was still excited to write this chapter where Ben and Rey meet - again. ;) Enjoy!

Rey confidently stepped into the ticket line at the train station. She had pick-pocketed just enough for a ticket to Theed. BeeBee had helped, distracting the townsfolk with his playful antics and bright brown, sad puppy dog eyes. Rey had to admit they made a good team together. BeeBee was tucked under her arm as she approached the ticket counter. She scratched BeeBee behind his ears, his tail thumping against her tattered pea coat as she moved up in the line.

“Next!” called a gruff voice from behind the window of the ticket booth. Rey stepped forward, pulling coins from her pocket.

“One ticket to Theed, please.” She said to the man, chin held high.

“Exit visa?” The man asked annoyed, holding out a gloved hand. Rey frowned.

“Exit visa?” She echoed, confused. “I … I don’t have an exit visa.”

The man slapped his empty hand down on the counter and glared at her. “No exit visa. No ticket.” He huffed before he slammed down the divider with a yellowed sign that signaled the booth was closed for lunch.

“Hey!” Rey yelled, pounding on the window with her fist. There was no response to the other side. She grit her teeth in frustration. “Kriffing piss head…” She grumbled as she turned to walk away from the window.

“Pssst!”

Rey stopped, feeling a small tug at her elbow. She turned to see a short wrinkly old woman with thick glasses and a green knit shawl draped over her head. “You need exit visa?” She asked in broken English.

“Yes. Do you know where I can find one?” Rey asked the woman in a hushed whisper. The woman nodded at her, adjusting her thick glasses as they slipped down her tiny nose.

“You go see Charles. Big man. Very hairy. Maz like very much.” The woman said, offering a toothy smile. Rey smiled back awkwardly.

“Where can I find him?”

“At the old Kenobi place.”

“Where’s that?”

“Edge of town. Can’t miss. Don’t say I sent you!” The woman placed a spindly finger to her lips and made a shushing noise. Rey nodded and clutched BeeBee tighter to her chest.

“Thank you.” She said to the woman. The woman just waved her off and shuffled off down the street.

Rey looked down at BeeBee and he gently licked at her hand. “All right boy. I guess we go find this Charles.” They took off from the train station and headed through the crowded streets, weaving in and out of haggard factory workers as they left their shifts for home.

The road leading out of town was shadowy and drab, the path lined with dead trees. A layer of fog clung to the air. Dusk was setting in and Rey was beginning to worry that she had gone the wrong way. BeeBee gave a bark and wriggled out of her arms, jumping to the ground and racing ahead of her.

“BeeBee wait!” Rey called after the dog. “Where are you going?” She ran to catch up with him. BeeBee barked as he trotted up the path. Rey slowed to a stop as the haze of fog lifted. In the distance she could see the faint outline of a massive palace surrounded by thick iron gates.

“Whoa….” She whispered. What kind of people lived there? Or at least, used to live there. Even from far away, she could see that the building was run down. The columns that lined the front had visible chunks missing. Once blue paint was faded to a dull gray. An empty stone pillar stood in the middle of a deserted fountain, overgrown with brown vines. BeeBee barked again, bringing her back to the present.

“Right.” She said to herself, giving her head a little shake. “Let’s get going.”

BeeBee walked ahead of her as she approached the gates. Pieces of the gate were bent and a rusty lock and chain held them together. She placed both her hands on the wrought iron bars and shook the gates. The doors moved slightly, but they did not open wide enough for passage. Sighing, she looked around in frustration. Surely there was another way in. Abandoning her position at the front gates, she wandered around the perimeter until she spied a half crumbled garden wall, just low enough for her to climb through. She picked up BeeBee and put him through first, stepping up onto the broken stones and dropping back down onto the snow covered grounds of the palace.

The palace looked a lot larger up close. There were hundreds of windows lining the palace, most of them broken. Why would anyone live here? Especially in the winter time. BeeBee barked and ran towards the back of the palace. Rey gave chase after him. Skidding around an icy corner she saw BeeBee wriggle his tiny body underneath a broken door that had been messily boarded up.

“BeeBee! Come back here!” Rey called after the dog. She got on her hands and knees, the snow soaking through her leggings. There was no way she could fit through that. She stood up, brushing the snow off her knees. She wiped her hands on her coat before gripping them around one of the loose boards that held the door shut. Straining, she pulled back on the board. Her feet slipped and slid underneath her as she pulled back. The board creaked before snapping, sending Rey falling hard to the ground. Groaning, she stood up. She reached for the broken door and pulled on the handle, breaking the other brittle boards that held it shut. She coughed lightly on dust particles as she moved through the dim hallway.

“BeeBee?” She whispered. “BeeBee, where are you?” At the end of the hallway there was a wooden staircase. The first step creaked loudly as she placed down a tentative foot. She gripped the loose hand rail as she climbed quickly. “BeeBee!” She hissed. The door at the top of the stairs was partially open. She poked a head out and looked around what appeared to be a wash room. Ratted lines of twine hung along the ceiling and there was a single, rusted metal tub carelessly tossed in the corner. She emerged from the wash room into another hallway that was covered in a deep blue carpet. Light filtered in from the end of the hallway and she followed it, emerging into a grand vestibule.

A cobweb covered chandelier hung from overhead and Rey strained her neck as she gazed up at it. There was a grand staircase to her right, the banister damaged in several places along the side. She made her way up the steps, mouth slightly agape as she took in the sights around her. Whoever had lived here, Rey felt certain they must have been very wealthy. Perhaps even very important. At the top of the stairs she turned to her left, entering a sparse room with a single broken chair propped against a small table littered with a chipped vase and several remnants of broken plates. The vase had a peculiar design of bears, reared up on their hind legs with their front paws angled forward. The bears faced each other as if they were preparing to dance with one another. She picked one of the pieces up and turned it, trying to make out the pattern in the dying light that streamed in the windows.

“Painted wings… Hmmm…” She said, tilting her head back and forth as she admired the ceramic shard. She frowned, an uneasy feeling twisting in her gut. Almost as if she had seen this pattern before. She placed the plate back down and turned to a pair of double doors at the end of the room. She pushed at them with a flat palm, the doors swinging open to reveal another grand staircase that overlooked a once elegant ballroom. At the opposite end of the ballroom was another staircase mirroring the one Rey currently stood upon.

Rey felt a sudden giddiness about her as she stood atop the landing. She giggled softly to herself as she imagined being at a grand ball, just like the ones she read about to the children back at the orphanage. She curtseyed to an imaginary gentleman before she descended the steps onto the worn marble floors, holding out the edges of her oversized shirt as if it was the skirts of a fabulous gown. Once on the floor, she twirled, slipping a little in her wet shoes on the dusty floor. She continued to dance across the ballroom, arms held aloft as if being whisked across the room by a handsome gentlemen in a fine tuxedo. Spin after spin, Rey finally came to a halt at the second staircase. She wobbled as she curtsyed to her imaginary suitor, bowing her head deeply.

As she raised her head, she stared up the staircase. Her eyes landed on a large frayed sheet that was hung across the wall at the top of the landing. Curious, she rose from her crouched curtsy and gingerly made her way up the steps towards the wall. As she got closer she could make out a rectangular outline beneath the cloth. A glint of gold was exposed from one corner. It was a picture frame. But of what? She reached out a hand to the tattered fabric. It felt soft against her fingertips. She took in a shuddering breath as she curled her fingers around the sheet and pulled.

*@*

Huddled around a crackling fireplace, Chewie and Ben sat in mismatched chairs as they ate their dinner. Two cots lay on the dusty floor surrounded by half open trunks overflowing with various pieces of clothing. Papers scattered on a table behind them.

An odd thud from down the hall caught Ben’s attention and he lowered his bowl of stew to his lap. “Did you hear that?” He asked Chewie. Chewie just shrugged before slurping the last of his broth directly from the bowl.

“I’m going to go check things out.” He said, placing his bowl on his abandoned seat before venturing off into the palace.

*@*

Rey flailed on her back as she waved her arms and kicked at the dusty cloth that had covered her. Once she had managed to swipe the cloth off her face she took a gasping breath and coughed. She scrambled out from under the cloth, kicking at it with a foot. She brushed at her now dust covered clothes, having been momentarily distracted from her initial goal of discovering what was hidden beneath the sheet. She turned back towards the frame, her mouth falling open at the sheer beauty of the portrait exposed before her.

Yes, this place certainly had belonged to someone very wealthy and important. A striking man was posed in a uniform that consisted of a white suit jacket and navy pants. Gold medals hung from the jacket the man wore. He had light brown hair and brilliant blue eyes. Just looking at him took Rey’s breath away. To the mans left was a women nearly the same height as him. She had a heart shaped face that was framed by dark brown hair that matched her eyes of the same color. The dress she wore was red and with a white and black speckled fur shawl around her shoulders. She wore matching white gloves, one arm looped with the mans, the other hung down at her side where it clutched at the tiny hand of a toddler. The little girl wore a golden yellow dress with a light blue sash. She had long brown hair like the woman, and her eyes… Her eyes were-

“HEY!”

Rey let out a squeak as she whirled around, seeing a young man with hair black as night running towards her at a breakneck speed. In a panic she ran down the stairs, reaching her arms out towards the man in an attempt to push him away from her so she could escape.

“Hey!” He said again, a strong hand suddenly gripping her wrist. Rey yelped as the man spun her around and she stumbled on the steps. She looked up at the man, eyes wide with fright. The man quickly dropped her hand and stepped back, as if he too had been taken by surprise.

*@*

Two pairs of the same eyes stared back at him. First from the little girl in the painting, and the second, from the young woman in front of him. Ben’s mouth fell open, slack jawed as he struggled to form words. “You don’t belong here.” He found himself saying, shaking his head at her. Rey scoffed at him.

“You don’t belong here either.” She shot back, crossing her arms in front of her. Ben narrowed his eyes.

“Excuse me?” He asked, his eyes darkening.

“Your accent.”

“What accent? I don’t have an accent.”

“Exactly.” Rey said, poking a finger at his chest. “You’re not from Mandalore.”

Ben frowned as he avoided confessing to her accusation. “You shouldn’t be in here.” He said instead.

“Oh yeah?” She sassed back. “Why are you here then?”

“Me?” Ben pointed at himself. “I’m here on business.”

“Business?” Rey repeated, quirking an eyebrow.

“Yes. Business. Official business.”

“What kind of business?”

“Nunya.”

“Nunya? What kind of-” Rey began before her mouth popped open in an ‘o’ at the realization of his sarcastic answer. Her eyes narrowed at him and her mouth fell into a beautiful pout.

“Oh I see how it is.” She mused aloud, voice thick with attitude. “A wise guy, huh?”

“How did you even get in here?” He asked her. “The gate is locked.”

“Didn’t use the gate.” She answered flippantly. He visibly fumed in front of her. She could see the tips of his ears turn red as they peeked out from beneath his long locks. Rey sighed and rolled her eyes before confessing.

“I climbed over the garden wall. Honestly, it was fairly easy. Anyone could do it.”

“Who are you anyways?” Ben demanded.

“I’m Rey.”

“Rey?”

“Yes. Rey.”

“What kind of name is that?”

“It’s my name, that’s what. You got a problem with it?”

“No. No…” Ben said, running a hand through his hair. “It just…. Sounds kind of…. Made up.”

Rey’s mouth hung open, offended.

“It is NOT made up!” She snapped. She fumbled with her sleeve, yanking her bracelet out of hiding. “My name is right here, on my bracelet. See?” She briefly flashed the golden charms at him.

“Let me see that.” He said, reaching a hand out for her wrist. She snatched her arm away, holding her wrist close to her chest as she tucked the bracelet away. She glared at him and he glared back.

“So… What? You here to try to steal something? Hate to break it to you, but anything of value has been long gone.”

“First off.” Rey replied sassily. “I’m here looking for my lost dog.”

“A likely story.” Ben quipped, rolling his eyes.

“Second, I was told I could find someone named Charles here. I need an exit visa.”

Ben’s face changed from anger to curiosity. “An exit visa huh? I might be able to help with that.”

“So you’re Charles then?” She asked. Ben opened his mouth to respond but a booming voice interrupted him, echoing from across the ballroom.

“Benjamin! Look what I found!”

There was a series of yaps as a large man strode into the ballroom with a wiggling BeeBee in his arms.

“BeeBee!” Rey cried, pushing past Ben and down the stairs.

“Well now! Who is this?” The man asked Ben as Rey approached him.

“This is Rey.” Ben replied grumpily. “She’s here for an exit visa.”

“Thank you for finding him.” Rey said, reaching her hands out for BeeBee. The man sadly handed him back to her. “Are you Charles?”

The man laughed loudly, his large belly shaking. “Call me Chewie, young lady. I haven’t gone by Charles in ages.” Rey smiled up at Chewie. “So you need an exit visa, hmmm? And just where are you headed off to all by yourself?”

“Theed.” Rey answered simply.

“Theed?” Chewie repeated. Rey nodded and reached into the collar of her shirt, pulling out her necklace.

“I’ve got this necklace. It says ‘Together In Theed’ on the back. It’s where my family is. I need to get to them.”

“You’re from Theed?” Ben asked, confused.

“Well… I don’t know, actually….” Rey muttered, letting the necklace fall against her chest. “You see I was found wandering a train station alone when I was around six years old and I couldn’t remember what had happened to me. No one could find my parents so I was taken to the orphanage out near D’Qar, and I’ve been living there ever since. I don’t remember much about my life before that. I… I don’t even have a last name.”

“Wait, wait, wait.” Ben said, holding up a hand to her. “You’re telling me… That you don’t know where you’re from, or who your parents are?”

“It’s not like I made that choice.” Rey spat at him. “All I have from my past is this necklace, and this bracelet. I know my family has to be out there somewhere, and Theed is my best bet.” She stared down the men in front of her. “Now can you help me or not?”

Ben glanced over at Chewie before placing a hand on his shoulder and turning him away. “Give us a minute, will you?”

Rey chewed on her lip and nodded as the men turned away, rapidly conversing with each other in hushed tones.

“This is our chance Chewie! The girl is perfect!”

“She does fit the description….” Chewie mused, rubbing a hand down his beard.

“What are you talking about Chewie? Have you looked at her? I mean REALLY looked at her?”

Chewie glanced over his shoulder at Rey as she was making kissy faces at BeeBee.

“Brown hair, taller than average. Seems fine to me.” Chewie said with a shrug. Ben sighed and turned Chewie towards the staircase and pointed up at the uncovered portrait.

“What about now?”

Chewie stared up at the painting of the Royal family, his mouth falling open as he came to a realization.

“Yes!” He hissed to Ben. “I see it! She has the same hands as the Empress! Look at those fingers, how tiny and dainty they are!”

Ben groaned and placed his head in his hands. “No, Chewie. It’s her eyes! The eyes! They look just like those of the Grand Duchess!”

“Hmm. I don’t see it.” Chewie grunted. Ben sighed.

“I promised you I’d get the girl. And here she is!”

“She doesn’t even know who she is.” Chewie grumbled, shaking his head.

“That’s why she’s perfect! We can fill in the blanks of her past with that of the Grand Duchess! Come on Chewie… She’s going to Theed. We’re going to Theed. She doesn’t know what happened to her. No one knows what happened to the princess. It makes complete sense!”

“I hope you know what you’re doing.” Chewie hissed.

“Making ten million Republic credits, that’s what.” Ben said with a smirk. He turned around and approached Rey. “All right Rey, if that really is your name-”

“It is.”

“We can take you to Theed - IF!” He held up a finger. “- you agree to help us with our business.”

“The Nunya business?” She shot back. Ben glared at her before clearing his throat.

“We’re trying to reunite the dowager Empress Satine Kenobi with her granddaughter. Are you familiar with the dowager Empress, Rey?”

“No.” Rey said, shaking her head.

“You see child…” Chewie began. “The granddaughter has been missing for some time now, and the dowager Empress is desperate to find her.”

“So…. You’re private investigators?” Rey asked.

“Not quite.” Ben said. “We’re trying to find someone who can play the part of the granddaughter.”

“The Grand Duchess of Mandalore! Rembrandt Evangeline Kenobi herself!” Chewie shouted, raising his hands with a flourish.

“Right. And you, Rey No-Name-”

“It’s Rey. Just Rey.”

“Whatever. You! You bear a striking resemblance to the missing Duchess.” Ben gestured to the painting at the top of the stairs.

“I do?” Rey spun and looked back up at the portrait. She frowned and titled her head as she examined the Royal family. “My face isn’t that round.”

“The dowager Empress hasn’t seen her granddaughter in YEARS!” Chewie said, stepping forward and placing a hand under Rey’s chin. “As far as she knows, you could be her long, lost granddaughter!”

Rey stepped back from Chewie and Ben, clutching BeeBee close to her. “Wait a minute… So you guys want me to help you fool some old rich lady into thinking that I’m her granddaughter?”

“I mean… When you put it that way…” Ben trailed off. Rey shook her head.

“No. That isn’t right. Tricking an old lady? No! That’s downright cruel!”

“Just think of it as an honest mistake!” Ben said, swooping in and placing a hand on her shoulder. Rey slapped it away. “She’s getting old. Her memory isn’t what it used to be. There will be no harm done.”

“I said - No!” Rey stated again. Ben sighed and ran his hand through his hair again.

“Well then, I guess you give me no choice.” He shrugged his shoulders in defeat. “I’m going to have to report you to the proper authorities for breaking and entering into the Royal palace.”

Rey’s mouth hung open in protest. “What!? But… I-” Her eyebrows furrowed at Ben. “I came here for an exit visa! I wasn’t robbing the place. This… This is BLACKMAIL!”

“The authorities don’t need to know that.” Ben smugly replied. Rey’s shoulders sank and her face fell as defeat set in.

“Please… Please don’t turn me in.” She pleaded quietly.

“I’m sorry Rey. If you don’t help us, then we can’t help you.” Ben said, shaking his head. “Chewie? Will you grab the key for the front gates? I don’t want to keep the authorities waiting.”

“Stop!” Rey shouted as Chewie began to turn away.

“Yes?” Ben asked in a sickly, sweet and undermining tone.

“I…. I….” Rey stuttered. She sighed and looked up at Ben. “If she were to find out I’m not her granddaughter…. She’ll just think it’s a mistake… Right?”

“Of course!” Ben lied as he grinned.

“And… And… You really think I look like her?”

“Like who?”

“The Grand Duchess.”

Ben stared back at Rey into her wide, curious eyes. Nervous, her cheeks flushed and she blinked as she broke his gaze. A knot twisted in his stomach as he recalled the bright hazel eyes and long lashes that batted at him once before.

“Yes… I really do.” He answered softly.

“Well….” Rey chewed on her lip before taking in a deep breath and exhaling it. “I suppose I can help you then.”

“Excellent!” Ben said, pressing his hands together. “Chewie can get you set up in a room for the night. We leave first thing in the morning.”

“We must get you some new clothes, too.” Chewie said as he took Rey by the shoulders and began ushering her away.

“Clothes?” Rey echoed.

“Of course! We cannot show up in Theed with the Grand Duchess Rembrandt in RAGS!” Chewie scoffed. “Cheers to the Grand Duchess!” He shouted as they ascended the staircase. “She has finally been found!”

*@*

Outside, a red haired man bundled in a black jacket peered into the palace ballroom from broken window. His eyes followed the trio as they made their way up the stairs, their voices high pitched with excitement. As the larger of the men loudly praised the discovery of the long, lost princess, the man outside knew that was his cue to leave. His Master must be informed at once.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll aren't mad I had to kill Luke. He's personally never been a favorite of mine (I know, right? He's like, the main character of the OT. The whiny turd...), but he died for a good cause. Baron Danthe is a real character from the SW Universe. Since he had a regal title, he was the perfect basis to provide a background for Nicolette. Christian, of course, is named after Ewan McGregor's character from Moulin Rouge - whose lover was also named Satine. <3


End file.
